


Arizona

by MelancholyMoonie



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody movie, Joe Mazzello - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Grief, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-16 04:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18087350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelancholyMoonie/pseuds/MelancholyMoonie
Summary: Joe had to get away. Meets someone special. How will this turn out?





	1. Where we met

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I’m having fun with. Let me know if you like it?

The Arizona sky, reflecting in your eyes. A part of you feels freedom and the other part- dread. Alone again. No parties or constant conversations with your friends. You thought being alone would help; that your thoughts would be gathered and somehow you’d feel better. People die and then what? The distractions were gone and now this one- wasn’t good enough. But it was beautiful and you could appreciate that at least.

“You’re gonna end up blind.”, you turn around and see this girl- had to be early thirties if you had to guess.

“It’s Arizona, nothing but the sun to look at.”, you shrug- chuckle a bit.

“You aren’t from around here- you look familiar though.”, she places a New York yankee hat on and oh that just did it for you.

“Nope, actually- I’m from New York.”, you smile so big- you realise how big and tone it down. “So, are you a native? Because, that hat wouldn’t suit you if you are.”.

She smiles, and looks over at that sun, “My Aunt was a big Yankee fan. This was her hat. She passed a few years back.”.

Your face turns red- redder than it already was from the heat. “I’m, I’m sorry for your loss.”. She shakes her head, “Don’t be. She loved it here and I feel like she’s around- silly I know.”, she looks to her feet.

You walk closer and extend your hand, “I’m Joe.”.

She appreciates you not getting all mushy and takes your hand, “I’m y/n.”, she lets go and exhales, “What brings you here, Joe?”.

You don’t know what to say- nothing really brought you were; perhaps impulsiveness? Someone mentioned it one day and you decided it was the place to go. “I’ve always wanted to check out the desert.”

“Well...”, she laughs. It was completely an adorable laugh. “I hope you brought a shit ton of sunscreen.”

Of course you did- you know damn well how pale you are. And how red you were becoming because, of course, you forgot to put some on today. “Yeah, you know how it is for us red heads.”, you smile.

She realises she’s been talking to you for awhile- she didn’t know why she had started this conversation, but she just was tired of talking to, well, herself. Loneliness is everywhere. She doesn’t want to stop honestly and by the looks of the other- he didn’t either.

“I don’t live far from this gas station. I was going to head into Phoenix tonight- do you want to tag along?”.

Her voice was a bit desperate, but you were desperate to say yes- so you did. “Yeah, that would be pretty awesome. Never been.”. Her smile was almost as bright as the sun- it made your stomach do a flip.

“Just follow me.”, she tips her hat down a bit. Getting into her car, “Come on now.”.

“Right!”, you couldn’t take your eyes off her. She definitely noticed, but you rush and start your car. Tonight will be very interesting to say the least.


	2. The apartment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story continues.

The wind flowing through your hair- it was beyond relaxing. Besides the point you were now feeling the sunburn on your cheeks, you felt an overwhelming sensation building in your stomach- butterflies and it was such a relief. When you parked outside her apartment, you noticed that you had been distracted by this woman; a woman you, for the most part, knew nothing about. But this was the journey and you weren’t going to turn it down; there was nothing left to lose.

“Your hair...”, she giggles. “It’s all over the place.”

You run your hand through it to straighten it up- it doesn’t work so well of course. You could feel yourself making that oh so goofy smile, but this time, she gave it right back at you. “I had the top down- it’s too beautiful here not to.”, you shrug.

“That’s why I wear this hat so much- otherwise I’d be blinded by my own hair.”, she blushes- you don’t know why but you are glad you aren’t the only one. “Come inside- we still have some time to kill.”, she leads the way as you follow- taken in the scenery. It was a run down place, but it looked almost like art work; the architecture was so detailed and rare. You notice your thoughts went elsewhere when she was speaking- you just nod. She realises you aren’t paying her any mind.

“It looks like shit- I get it. But inside, well, I think I made it look extremely cozy. That’s the best part about making a home.”, she starts to unlock the door- you feel bad that she caught you mid gaze. You don’t say anything- you just blush and follow her inside. She was right- her decor and a hint of incense, made it feel welcoming. You inhale it and slowly breath out, letting your nerves cool down.

“I hope you don’t mind cats- I have two.”, her purse was thrown on the couch as she looked for her cats. Making cute little noises to lure them towards her. “This is Mercury and Deacon.”. You are thrilled that they make their way towards you- rubbing up against your leg. “They are adorable.”, a chuckle escapes your mouth. “Joe, I think they like you. Seriously, they are super shy.”, y/n walks closer to you. You hear your heart in your ears- why was she having such an affect on you. Was it the fact that she was your “new distraction”, or was it something different entirely? Again, you didn’t want to question it- going with the flow seemed like a better idea in this case.

It was quiet for too long- you think. “What’s out in Phoenix?”, you finally speak up.

“More people.”, she smirks. “A lot more to do than there is out here. Don’t worry- I won’t make you regret your choice.”, oh god, she blushed even harder now and that just makes you want to melt. “I’m going to hold you too that y’know”.


	3. The Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunk dancing :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys see any errors or just have any feedback don’t hesitate! Ty all

She found the light in you that you couldn't find on your own- a mission you felt was a failure from the beginning. The nights get cold here- which makes it easier to breathe. Your nervous and fidgety- your fingers rubbing against each other without you even realising it, but she notices and it calms her down. It’s always nice to know someone else is feeling the same as you- relating. 

“I’m ready.”, she finally turns from the mirror and looks at you with a sheepish smile. She seems so carefree- something you wouldn’t mind portraying. “I am too.”, you shrug. “Y/N, where exactly are we going? Am I dressed appropriately.”, you tease.

“A club. And yes, you are fine. It’s nothing spectacular.”

When you both get into her beat up automobile- your heart starts to pound; almost making you gasp for air. It past as fast as it came- not turning into anything serious, a panic attack. You let out a sigh of relief which can’t be heard do to the fact that she had turned her music on full blast; singing along to Queen songs. You admired her for her ability to let it all go. You used to be like that- outgoing and free, but it faded in time. Quickly. After all the press ended and award season was over- it was just you and your thoughts and you knew you had to get away. Now here you were, another distraction; the best one you had found yet.

It wasn’t a long car ride or it could have been but you didn’t noticed- you focused on her singing and couldn’t help but join in when the songs you knew came on. She thought that was completely and utterly adorable. She parks and looks over at you, “Are you ready to get fucked up?”, she giggles. You nod- of course you are ready and pretty much stoked about getting as drunk as you could. Making your way into the club- you notice how packed it is, which was quite surprising, the building seemed much smaller from the outside. “What do you want to drink?”, she shouts, the music was loud and you could feel the bass rattling your chest. “A vodka soda!”, you reply. 

She orders and the bartender hands over the drinks- you pay of course, even though she was completely against it, but you won that debate in the end. She sips on her Jack and Coke- a drink you were surprised she choose. “Do you come here often?”, you ask- the bartender seemed a bit too friendly. “Yes, it’s a blast. I love to dance. We should dance!”. You both downed your drinks- which wasn’t easy but it sure did give you that boost. You nod and she takes your hand as she leads you to the dance floor. Blurry vision, but you don’t care. She moves slowly around you- twirling and giggling; moving you along with the beat. She moves towards the front of you- placing her arms around your neck. “What- What are you doing?”, you are slightly confused but you have a smile plastered on your face. And without a beat, “This.”, she licks her lips and connects them with yours.


End file.
